Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Genderswapped!
by wolfprincess18
Summary: A young girl named Linka, must adventure across Hyrule, and through time itself to save the Prince of Destiny from the Demon Queen in a never-ending cycle of light and dark.
1. The Kokiri Letter Opener

Warm, golden light shines in through the window arousing me from fitful sleep. I sit up rubbing my big, blue eyes. My sheepskin blanket was askew, half-on half-off the bed. I yawn and plant both feet on the wooden floor.

"What a weird dream," I said to myself, standing up groggily.

In front of my face hovers a fairy, its wings beating slowly.

"Hello, Linka. My name is Nova, your fairy partner." the fairy says in a deep, masculine voice.

"A fairy?! Really for me?!" I cry, my eyes sparkling with excitement. "I can't wait to rub it into Mira's face!"

"There's no time for that!" admonishes Nova, flying in front of the door. "The Majestic Deku needs your help! She's in grave danger!"

"Mama Deku?" I ask in horror.

No one messed with Majestic Mama Deku! She's the guardian of Kokiri Forest and has protected her people for untold generations. I take off, running out the door and sliding down the ladder, fast as I can. Nova tucks herself into my hat, because fast as I'm going, he could never keep up. People call after me, telling me to slow down but I can't. That is, until I run face to face into Mira.

"Watch where you're going Miss No-Fairy," she sneers.

"Not anymore," I say pompously, taking off my hat revealing Nova.

Mira looks taken aback. "Well you can't go see Mama Deku unless you ace the Kokiri Sword and shield."

Groaning, I trudge away. No one knows where the Kokiri Sword is! And it's not like I have forty rupees just lying around! Footsteps approach quick, and before I can turn around, hands slap over my eyes.

"Guess who!" he says brightly.

"Sar." I say drily.

The green haired boy removes his hand from my eyes and steps in front of me. "I tried to say hi but you were going so fast you ignored me!" he tells me giving huge puppy eyes.

Sar is my best friend. He's the only one who never cared I didn't have a fairy. He has long, green hair and plays the ocarina. He's cute if you like over energetic, musically inclined boys. He smiles and hands me an awkwardly shaped present wrapped in leaves, tied with a vine.

"I got this a few weeks ago as a present for when you got your fairy. But I'll give it to you now."

"I do have my fairy!" I say energetically, presenting Nova to Sar.

I unwrap the gift and find a wooden shield, painted with the red Kokiri emblem.

"Oh, thank you Sar!" I exclaim hugging him.

_Now all I need is that elusive sword! _I thought to myself.

"You should go practice at the training grounds!"

I nod and take off up the hill. But waits for me is not some shield practice but, Mira's half brained cronies, blocking my path.

"Where do you think you're going, Linka?" they asked in their stupid, slow voices.

Gritting my teeth, I sidestep subtly, not wanting them to catch on to my ploy. Really, nothing that interesting awaits me over the hill but they weren't going to deprive me of anything anymore. I was just as good as any of them! I take a step forward and somersault over the fence, my calf scraping against the ragged wood. I plop to the ground, my rear end taking a bad hit. I pick myself speedily up off the ground, my leather boots kicking up grass and dirt.

"Get her!" yell the stupid minions.

I dash as fast as I can to a small hole in the wall. As I run, their stinky breath makes a prominent presence on the back of my neck. I'm almost through the hole when a heavy hand snatches my long, hat. I let it fall from my head and concentrate on making it through the tunnel.

"Hey!" objects Nova "You wouldn't let baloney breath take me! Those people smell!"

"Shut up, Nova," I growl pulling myself from the hole.

"Fine. I guess I won't tell you about the enormous boulder that's about to kill you," he huffs.

"What boulder?" I ask incredulously.

Nova doesn't say anything. A great, black shadow falls over me, an enormous boulder eclipsing the sun, drawing dangerously nearer to my frightened form with every passing second.

"HELP ME NOVA!" I scream, scrambling fruitlessly around, my foot caught in a vine. I yank at it, hard as I can, but it won't let go, like this is Nova's and everyone else's conspiracy to kill me.

"You told me to shut up."

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! JUST PLEASE SAVE ME!"

The fairy sighs and unties my ankle, just as the colossal thing crushes my toes under it's massive weight. I whimper and tuck my foot close to my body.

"Get up, Linka. The safety of Mama Deku is more important than your broken toe," says Nova skeptically.

Grimacing, I stand up, leaning against the wall for support. I limp along in constant fear of the titanous boulder that probably crippled me for life.

I collapse in pain on an oak, stump. "I…can't…go any…longer," I rasp, snatching at any kind of hand hold. My shaking fingers find an iron buckle and in a spasm, flip it open. My arm drapes into the open whatever it is. Between spasms my hand finds a long stick kind of thing. I pull it out. It looks like a letter opener, but sharper. Wonder what something like this is doing here. I toss it back in and then do a double take.

That's the Kokiri Sword! I snatch it up and stand up shakily. Maybe I'm in shock.

"Yay! You found it! Now you can go save Mama Deku!" exclaims Nova nudging me to get moving.

I eventually make it away from the boulder and that labyrinthine death trap. The minions have left, bored probably, and in excruciating pain I make it to Mira.

"Let me in bi-" I don't make it through my sentence.

"WHOA! Where'd you find that sword?" asks Mira.

"None of your business." I growl, pushing Mira aside.

Whatever's happening to Mama Deku it better be worth it.


	2. The Beginning

Linka limped pitifully to where Mama Deku waited in her grove.

"I'm here!" she rasped holding up a hand.

"Good, Linka. I have a mission for you. There is a curse inside of me. It is slowly killing me. You must vanquish it and deprive it of what it wants most. The Kokiri's Emerald."

"Whatever you say," sighed the young girl.

The tree rumbled open and Linka eyed it in apprehension. "Are you sure it's safe for me to go inside there?" she questioned Nova.

"Hey! Listen! Your life is not that important in the great scheme of things!"

Sighing, she walked cautiously into the great tree. As she trudged deeper and deeper, the light faded to a pinprick and then vanished completely. Linka gulped and clutched at the Kokiri sword which she had no faith in at all. A loud rustling noise came from somewhere in the void. She guessed it was coming from above her, but in this infinite blackness there was no telling up from down, left from right, North from East.

"Nova…" whimpered Linka clutching the dagger in shaking fingers.

The rustling grew louder and she whirled around, trying to find the source of the noise. A bright light blazed, shocking her eyes, bathing her face in white light.

She stumbled back over a rock, and flailed but ended sprawled out on the cold ground. Raising her head, the little Kokiri knew Mama Deku would become her graveyard.

It towered above her, three times the height of the boulder, its colossal eye boring through her right into her soul.

"WHYYY MEEE?" Linka howled scrabbling behind a rock.

"You've got to kill it!" Nova told her, hovering with her.

"How?!"

"Its eye is its weak point!"

_Great. Just great, _Linka thought picking up a rock.

"Hey! Ugly! Over here!" she yelled waving her hands about.

The enormous insect reared its ugly head and the eye flashed crimson. The girl on the ground readied the rock and flung it hard as she could into its leering eyeball. The sharp stone made contact and with a sound of the ripping the monster screamed hideously and fell to the ground writhing in pain. After an ear splitting shriek, it died.

"You did it, Linka! You're a true hero!"

"I did it," she breathed.

A box hit the ground with a thud and Linka picked it up. It was shaped like a heart and she opened it. Inside was a charm bracelet with four hearts on it.

"Should I put it on?"

"Why not?"

By putting it on she felt rejuvenated, energetic, fun.

"Yay! Let's go tell Majestic Deku we did it!" cried the Kokiri running out of the tree.

"I did it, Mama! I killed the monster!"

The tree looked down at her forlornly. "I knew you could. But sadly, I was doomed before you even went in. Now in my last few minutes let me tell you of the Queen of the Black Desert…"


End file.
